Udaloy II
The Udaloy II class are a series of anti-submarine destroyers built for the Soviet Navy. It is one of the most powerful naval units that can be deployed, only one Udaloy can be deployed per player in multiplayer, although the campaign Climb Mount Narodnaia gives the player 4 in the Kuznetsov task force. History The Russian designation is Project 1155 Fregat (Frigate bird). The Project 1155 Frega ''started in the 1970s to design a specialized ASW destroyer to complement the anti Surface and Air of 'Sovremenny class destroyer.' 'Udaloy II 'is a upgrade of the Udaloy to provide a multi role destroyer. ''Metel Anti-Ship Complex which were mostly anti submarine was replaced with P-270 Moskit. Twelve ships were built between 1980 and 1991, while a thirteenth ship built to a modified design as the Udaloy II class followed in 1999. In current service with the Russian Navy Overview At 500 points, it one of the most expensive units that can be deployed and its armament is to match. It is armed with three weapon types: a 130mm dual use cannon, long range anti-ship missiles and an anti-air missile system. Key differences from the other soviet 500 point ship, Sovremenny class are: * Less range and damage for the Kinzhal AA system on the Udaloy * The main gun has less ammo (it's the same gun) * Udaloy has more ECM (40% vs 20%) and a better CIWS ("exceptional" vs "very good") * Different focus for detection. Udaloy detects air targes better, Sovremenny detects surface targets better. * Udaloy has slightly more strength 300 vs 250 ("hit points") * Udaloy is a 1991 tech date, limiting its use in some decks The Udaloy II is by far considered to be the best ship in the game surpassing the other 500 pointer, the sovremenny, and its BLUFOR equivalent, the Kongo. This is primarily due not to its asm launchers or main guns, which are impressive but not exceptional, instead it is due to the fact that it objectively has the best ASM protection in the game, it has several small calibre, fast firing, guns with impressive accuracy to defend it at close range, said guns do not consume ammo and can easily take down 1 or 2 incoming missiles, meanwhile, its main protection is the 3K95 Kinzhal SAM, which has a good range at 3150 m, ok accuracy at 60%, and a very impressive fire rate of 1 per second, on top of this, it has multiple SAM launchers, and can hold 64 of said missiles, all of this means that the Udaloy has a ridiculously effective defensive system and it can easily take down 6 missiles at once, as well as being able to take on 2 or more ships at once. Bear in mind though, the Udaloy is not indestructible, if you send it out without an escort it will immediately be spotted and fired upon by asm jets, land based asm launchers, and every enemy ship within the area, and it will be destroyed. All of this said, the Udaloy is best used as the flagship of any fleet, protecting the ships around it. It is possible to pair it with a sovremnney, giving you both of the most powerful ships in the game, which, when protected by escorts, is intimidating enough to put off all but the biggest BLUFOR fleets, however, they will also be big targets, although asm jets will typically stay away from a well protected Udaloy due to the risk associated with flying within range of its SAM launchers. Whilst a Sovremnney-Udaloy task force escorted by Jiang-hu's, tarantuils, etc, may sound great, it is prohibitively expensive, and will end up costing around 2000 points, which can be devastating if your opponents manage to defeat it. Weapons Gallery WRD Armory Udaloy II.png|Udaloy II in the armory WRD Description Udaloy II.png|Udaloy II tutorial description showing weapon fire arcs See also * Category:Red Dragon naval support